In The Dark
by DestinyAurora
Summary: He ran away from the past, only to face it again five years later.  Challenge King's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own pokemon. I may write another story like this, but not for a long time.

Bold = telepathy or aura.

Shadow of the Past

Beneath a small tree on a large hill hidden in a rocky mountain terrain and gazing at the diamond like stars in the black void of space was a dark figure hidden from sight.

No one knew such a place existed.

The full moon was exceptionally large here. It cascaded a celestial glow over the area, making the cold dew that had already formed on the grass and small and large waterfalls that fell from much higher in the mountains glimmer. It also showed a little light on the figure, but not enough to see any facial features, besides the reflection of the magnificent ebony moon in the male's eyes.

A yellow mouse with round red cheeks sat on the male's outstretched legs and watched as a single comet shot through the sky. It was a Pikachu.

At that moment, another figure walked up and leaned against the tree with his arms crossed.

"You thinking about the past," he asked in a disdainful voice.

The other had anger and other mixed emotions build in his eyes. "Yeah, I am, but not that I even remotely want to," he spat.

The second nodded with a frown. "You ever going back?"

"No," the first said plainly. "You?"

The second shook his head. "Everything that once was is all in the past and it will stay in the past. Your 'friends' were a bunch of ignorant fools."

The first nodded darkly.

The second then blinked. "Key made dinner."

"Kay, Dark."

The tips of Dark's mouth ever so slightly curved up, his medium purple hair now in the light. You could see he was wearing a black cloak with baggy jeans, dark blue boots, black belts, and a dark blue shirt with black straps and gold markings that were straight and bent lines that looked like wings surrounding a gold circle. A red scar lay along the left side of his face, but his black eyes were unharmed and partially covered by his bangs. He wore a single, light blue earring. He was thin, but had visible muscle of an athlete.

"Whatever, come on."

The Pikachu hopped onto the first male's shoulder as he finally stepped into the moonlight.

He too wore a black cloak. Underneath was a dark blue sleeveless (longer sleeves than tanktop, but not a t-shirt) that covered some of his neck with the same gold markings and zipper with a medallion, dark jeans, dark blue boots, black belts, and has the same earring. His messy raven hair showed only some of his cold brown eyes. He also had some muscle.

Both walked down the side of the hill and through dark trees, towards the large lake by the biggest waterfall. Along the grassy shore lay a small fire and yet another third figure.

She was also in a black cloak with a hood over her head, only darker raven bangs showing. She wore a dark blue tanktop with gold and silver markings, ripped jeans, dark blue boots, and black and silver belts. A large red scar lay on her right arm.

"Hey Key," Dark called out, "I brought Raven."

Key, the third figure, took off her hood to reveal starlight blue (moonlight), crystal eyes that were also slightly covered by her bangs and messy dark raven hair that sparkled and came a little past her shoulders. As she tucked some of her hair behind her ears, you could see she also had one light blue earring. She smiled over to the two boys.

"Raven, were you on the hill again," she asked.

Raven crossed his arms.

Key smiled sympathetically. "Well, food's done."

Both nodded and sat down next to her.

For most of the time, Raven didn't talk, only listening and staring at the fire.

"Aren't you going to eat your food," Dark asked.

Raven turned his head to Dark, and then laid back, arms beneath head. "Wow, the great Ash Ketchum skips out on food. That's a first."

Ash shot up and glared at Dark. "It's Raven now, no more, no less. I gave up that name, like you did yours. My old habits are gone as well."

Key hugged her knees and stared at the fire. "You've changed a lot," she muttered, causing both to turn and face her, "You both have."

They only grunted.

"You both were rivals who hated each other's guts. Both then respected each other in a close match. When something bad happens to one, enemies become friends. What was once in the dark sinks deeper."

She sat upright with her legs stretched out, and turned to face the two. "One thing's for sure, despite what bad things happen we're all in this together."

Both nodded.

Ash then frowned. "I am never going back, not after what they did to me."

Anger was shown in their eyes.

The bushes nearby, but neither of them jumped. A large group of pokemon gathered in the shadows.

Mewtwo sat down near Ash, followed by the rest of his pokemon.

"_It's sad to see that the one who taught me about how precious life is got his shattered," _the cloned pokemon thought.

Dark's and Key's pokemon went over by them.

Eventually, Ash and his pokemon all fell asleep in a massive pile.

Both Dark and Key looked at each other.

"Aren't you ever going back, Paul," Key asked Dark, causing him to flinch at the name.

"There's nothing worth going back for. I keep in touch with Reggie, but that's it."

Key nodded. "I understand."

"What about you," Paul asked.

Key's face saddened.

"It's been too long since I've ran away from my past. I've been gone too long, Paul."

Paul just nodded, his eyes falling shut. He and his pokemon were asleep, as well as Key's.

"I just don't want that happening to you or Raven…"

The fire died and Key drifted to sleep.

The next morning, as they sat down to eat; you could now see the group of pokemon.

Ash had Pikachu, Venusaur, Kingler, Muk, one Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross (who was currently sucking Venusaur's flower), Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Garchomp, Primeape, Charizard, Squirtle, Gliscor, Butterfree (sadly heartbroken), Pidgeot, and Lapras (wouldn't you know). Tyranitar, Latias (a new one replaced her so she could travel), Lucario, and Mewtwo.

Paul had Electivire, Aggron, Honchkrow, Ursaring, Magmortar, and Torterra. Also with him was a, Houndoom, Deoxys, Registeel, Metagross, Dragonite, Lucario, and Umbreon. The others were at Reggie's.

Key herself had Mismagius, Dusknoir, Spiritomb (a good one), Darkrai, Espeon, Gardevoir, Chimecho, Gallade, Mightyena, Absol, Ditto, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Mawile, Salmence, Sazandora, Ninetails, Flareon, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Dark Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Arcanine, Azurill, Milotic, Roserade, Mareep, Electrike, Luxray, and Jirachi (some actually stay awake). Playing with her hair was Mew.

As they ate, Mewtwo spoke. **"I thought you three might like to know that there's a new league."**

The three humans immediately stopped and turned to Mewtwo.

He raised his hand to show them through his psychic powers a news broadcast from far off…

"_**Attention all Pokemon Trainers, the P.B.E. Corporation is proud to announce the International League!"**_

_**Images shown 4 gyms; one high on a mountain, a pyramid flying through the sky, a dome in the desert, and an arena underwater.**_

"_**Challengers must register at Pallet Town…"**_

At this, Ash immediately cringed.

"…_**at Professor Oak's."**_

Ash groaned. Dark and Key looked sorry for him.

"_**Those wishing to compete must have all 4 badges, plus at least one full set of others to compete."**_

"That's just great," Ash complained, "Pallet Town, of all places, why'd it have to be there?"

Paul rubbed his temples, "Perfect." Oh so much sarcasm filled his tone.

Key shrugged.

Mewtwo handed them black sunglasses; Paul and Ash's were regular while Key's resembled J's, except that they dipped up at the nose then sloped down. They were a kind were you could see as if you didn't have them on, but nothing could see through.

Ash crossed his arms. "We better train."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own pokemon.

A Whole New League

An aging man sat at a desk, bags under his eyes and a coffee in his hands. He gazed out at an empty field then to a picture of a raven and brown haired boy playing together.

The same boy in the picture put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Quit worrying, Grandpa, I know he's alright. This is Ash we're talking about."

Professor Oak shook his head. "He's been gone too long; five whole years without a trace."

Gary frowned. "I can't blame him though."

Professor Oak half-heartedly smiled. "Who knows? Maybe he'll show up in the league. Now I'm glad I accepted to help." In his head he knew there were other places to sign up, but this was Ash, he'd probably go to Pallet without thinking.

This cheered them both up.

"Yeah," Gary exclaimed, "Ashy-boy wouldn't miss this for the world." And how right he was.

Outside on the ranch, Brock, Tracey, Max, another male, and the girls waited for Gary.

The male was six to seven feet tall with spiky black hair and red eyes. He wore black shoes, black jeans, a black belt, a red t-shirt under a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, someone's red bandana around his neck, and a silver dog tag necklace with the same someone's name on it. That someone was May. That's where her red bandana went!

"Hey, Bryan," she asked him, "Are you going to enter the International League.

Bryan jumped up, facepalming. "I completely forgot!"

The girls rolled their eyes, giggling.

"The league is going to be great," Dawn said, daydreaming, "I can see it now. Gary, Bryan, Ritchie, and Max; surely one of them will win."

"That's where you're wrong," Gary said, walking up to the group, "A- I mean, 'he' might show."

Everyone, but Bryan who was confused having never met Ash, sighed sadly, but smiled.

Bryan broke the silence. "Can somebody show me to the registry?"

Gary nodded, walking off with him.

Meanwhile, Ash, Paul, and Key flew on Charizard, Dragonite, and Sazandora high above Kanto, each with their sunglasses.

"How much further," Paul called out to Ash.

"Just a bit longer," Ash called back.

Pikachu and Charizard were both thinking how nice it was he knew directions AND could cook now.

In a few minutes, they landed right outside of Pallet Town. The three called their pokemon back and Pikachu hopped on Paul's head, as planned. Ash couldn't help but smile for the first time in a long time, actually being back home. It felt so nice.

Ash led Paul and Key towards Professor Oak's lab, intentionally avoiding his old house. Unfortunately, his luck didn't last.

"Hello?"

Ash cringed and also put on a fake smile.

The three turned to see his mother smiling warmly at the trio.

"Yea," Ash asked.

"Are you three new in town?"

"Yes," Paul said, taking over for Ash, "We're all headed to Professor Oak's."

"I could show you three the way."

"Thanks, but n-"

Key interrupted Ash. "We'd be happy to. Thanks."

Delia smiled. "By the way, I'm Delia Ketchum. And you three are?"

"Dark," Paul said, pointing to himself then the others, "This is Key and Raven."

Delia kept smiling. "Well it's nice to meet you three." Delia led them to the gate at the bottom of the hill, lightly talking to them.

"Well here we are," she said, opening the gate, "Goodbye."

The three thanked her then said 'goodbye' as well.

"'Come on, let's go," Ash then muttered, "The sooner we leave, the better."

Paul and Key nodded.

They walked up to the door, Ash in the front. Hesitating, he knocked on the door.

"It's open, come up the stairs," Professor Oak's voice echoed.

Ash opened the door and they walked in. The three walked up just in time to meet Gary and Bryan by Professor Oak's desk, his back was turned to them. When Gary and Bryan noticed the three, their jaws dropped. Did Gary recognize Ash? No, didn't have a clue that he was. It was the sight of three dark figures with hoods and glasses standing together.

Professor Oak turned to see the three and smiled. "You must be here for the new league. 

Paul nodded.

Just then, Gary and Bryan snuck out of the way and down stairs.

"Dude, they look tough," Bryan said with wide eyes.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Gary replied, getting Bryan excited.

They went back behind the lab towards their friends to tell them the news.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak was signing everyone in.

"Name's," he asked.

Paul replied, "Dark Hawking, Raven Thanatos, and Key Blademaster."

He could feel both of the two staring at him with wide eyes behind their glasses.

"_What," _he asked through his aura.

"_Key Blademaster, seriously," _Ash said plainly.

"_I kinda like it," _Key added, _"But still, couldn't you have come up with something better?"_

Paul rolled his eyes.

Key made a mental note to get at him sometime.

Luckily, no one would actually realize it.

She only coughed, "Masterson."

"Can you three hand me your Pokedexes?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Key replied, "We don't have any. We've been traveling a lot together and never got one."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin and nodded. He then made sure he got what he needed.

Professor Oak nodded as she showed him the Pokemon from earlier.

After that she ran to catch up with the others who were waiting at the door.

Ash crossed his arms.

"We haven't got all day," he grunted.

They all opened the front door and walked out. A cold wind blew their trench coats as they walked down the hill. It was slowly getting dark.

Gary and the others watched them leave.

"Where to next," Key asked the guys.

"Orre," Ash simply said, fishing out a pokeball. He then smirked. "Let's give these spies a small taste of our power."

The 'spies'' eyes widened that they were spotted and at the sight of the three pseudo legends.

"Fly," Ash commanded. The three pokemon flapped their winds and took off without a sound.

Gary looked back to see Misty, Dawn, and Brock staring into space; both girls were thinking of the person who was actually Ash and Brock, of course, the girl of the group.

"CROGUNK!"

Brock fell back.

I'd like to thank those who helped me with ideas for the last names and story. Especially Challenge King. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I think we all know by now I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Take Off

Key wore a black two piece as she sat on a rock under a large waterfall. A ball of blue energy formed in her hands and was slowly growing as she breathed in and out. Her eyes were closed.

Ash and Paul were both training together in martial arts. They both were in black trunks and they were blindfolded. You could now see a large scar on his chest.

Ash did a windmill kick to the upper right, but Paul dodged it and appeared behind Ash. Ash blocked his punch. As Paul lunged for him again, Ash jumped up and kicked his crossed arms that were shielding his face. When Ash landed again, they were back to back. Then, at the same time, they both launched an Aura Sphere at point blank. The attacks collided and exploded, but both Ash and Paul stayed standing where they were.

A large Aura Sphere shot out of the smoke and hit Key, creating a bit more.

As the smoke finally died, they saw a shield around Key and a large Aura Sphere being blocked by it. The Aura Sphere originally in her hands faded.

Paul and Ash quickly took off their blindfolds and swore under their breath.

Key knocked the ball of energy back at the water, creating a tidal wave that splashed them. The Aura Shield disappeared.

Key slipped into the water and submerged, reappearing soon after.

"Raven, can you make food this time," she asked, "Dark, can you gather fire wood? I'll fill out water supply."

"Kay," came Ash's reply. He started gathering ingredients and a big pot.

Paul only grunted as he went deeper into the surrounding forest.

Key smiled as she grabbed the three canteens and started to fill them up.

Meanwhile, Paul was running for his life with wood in his arms. He had angered a group of Beedrill that were now hunting him down. But, why Beedrill?

Paul shot an Aura Sphere at them like it was nothing.

"Amateurs," he scoffed, walking back to camp, only to be greeted by another wave of water.

Blastoise snickered before jumping into the water.

"ASH," he called out in anger, "Control that Blastoise of yours!"

Ash looked over from the ingredients he had set up then looked back at them. He simply recalled his only other Pokemon, besides Pikachu, into its ball.

Key, who had gotten back a while ago with three filled canteens and a cleaned pot, looked a little depressed. _"It's no fair," _she thought, _"He rarely smiles, never laughs, and never shows affection or care. He's worse than Paul was. Why'd something that horrible have to happen to him."_

Key's fists were clenched, but she let them go.

Paul only growled about Blastoise, but quickly dropped it. He dropped the wood that he kept dry and lit them on fire. Ash then worked on adding carrots and potatoes and other ingredients into a stew that cooked in the pot.

Key hopped onto a low branch of a tree and decided to lay back and sketch Ash and Paul. She skipped threw her sketchbook filled with scenes she's seen on her adventures or drams she's had. She stopped at one that showed both of them grinning widely together. She couldn't help but cry at that one wish she had. A single tear slid down her face as she turned it to a clean page. She couldn't draw a thing as she thought of the memories.

Paul sighed and laid back in the soft green grass waiting for Ash to be done. He couldn't help but think how much they've been through. He glanced over at Ash and then up at the sky, closing his eyes.

Ash himself could only stare into the stew with hate as he stirred it. The three of them knew he was never the same after that day. He hated everyone but those closest to him; meaning Paul, his pokemon, Paul's and Key's pokemon, Key… and his mother. He could never hate his mother.

Paul looked over to Key, missing her faint tear. "Hey Key, you never told us your true name."

Ash looked over to Paul and then Key, who stared down at her sketchbook with glazed eyes. Both of them shrugged it off and went back to what they were doing.

Within an hour or so, Ash was done. Both of them looked up to the silent Key to see her tense, fear in her eyes still glazed eyes. She then blinked and looked down at the two who gave her worried looks.

She got down from the tree and silently ate from a bowl Paul gave her. She gave a small smile and took a forkful. She kept her small smile.

"You're pretty good, you know," she said to Ash.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. I learned from you."

Paul snorted. "You used to make stuff that even a Muk would gag."

Key couldn't help but giggle. Ash and Paul smiled to see her back to normal.

Ash then hit Paul in the back of the head. "You're no better yourself."

Key giggled again. She then changed the subject. "So, after lunch, do you guys want to head out?"

Ash answered, "We should. If we ride the dragons, we can ride them to the closest forest outside of Orre to sleep for the night. Then tomorrow we have plenty of time to make our way through the desert and get the down with the Sandstorm Gym faster."

Paul nodded.

All their faces then turned dark and fierce.

"Dragonite!"

"Charizard, may your aura shine!"

"Sazandora!"

The three pseudos came out with the same expression on their faces. All three gave out loud roars; both Dragonite's and Charizard's being stronger than normal dragons and Sazandora's being a great screech (think of the skull coaster on Mario except louder and stronger).

The three trainers got on an commanded in unison, "Fly."

* * *

Hi guys. This whole chapter besides this note is exactly 1000 words, at least what it said on word count. Oh well. Anyways, as to answer the question, Key is an OC. I'm hoping to make longer chapters later. Also, don't ask about pairings, it's a surprise. Besides, I don't want to change my mind because I have the pairings all laid out neatly.


	4. Chapter 4

Read Ch. 1 for disclaimer thingy…

Icarus

Key couldn't help but smile as they flew through the sky again. She'd never get sick of it. She looked over to see both boys with unreadable expressions. She turned too look ahead, frowning.

'_It had to be a stupid desert," _she thought glumly.

She looked down towards the ground, only to see the gigantic clouds they were flying over. Looking up, she could see clear skies and the sun high in the sky.

The clouds then broke off and sparkling blue ocean was seen below.

Key's eyes widened.

"Guys, look," she pointed to the water below.

Both looked down and smirked. The water was so clear that you could see many of the creatures below.

There was a Wailord's call that was heard below and the sound of the waves it created. The salty water splashed far below.

Key giggled as she watched how small the Pelippers and Wingulls were compared to them.

The three dragons roared, nose diving towards the ocean. Key felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Ash and Paul actually smiled this time as the wind pushed the hair out of their faces and you could finally see them clearly. Ash's once dulled eyes had a little spark of emotion in them.

Sazandora got closest to the water before pulling up.

Key reached her hand out for the water, causing ripples in the water.

Paul and Dragonite were racing Ash and Charizard towards Orre.

When Sazandora realized that he (or they, whichever you care to refer it as, I'll just call it one he) was left behind, he roared, racing alongside the water at high speeds. It then flapped its wings and flew up, cutting ahead of the boys, surprising them.

"You forget about us," Key asked, half annoyed and amused.

Both chuckled in embarrassment.

Mewtwo reappeared right next to them, causing the three dragons to come to a halt.

"**Orre is up ahead,"** he said calmly, **"It would be best to cut North East if you want to avoid public sight."**

The three nodded.

"Thanks Mewtwo," Ash mumbled. Charizard burst ahead of the three, causing the other Dragons to roar in anger, taking off after them.

As Mewtwo said, Orre began to slowly climb above the horizon. The three had swiftly flown into the desert and landed in the shade of a large dune. When they landed, their feet planted to the ground, Key grimaced.

"_It's so hot!"_

Ash stepped forward, being the only one who's been here before, besides Mewtwo. Without much emotion, he plainly said in his now deeper voice from the years before, "Come on."

They all followed behind, resummoning their Pokemon, silently treading through the desert. After twenty minutes, they were all sweating.

Paul angrily looked at Ash. "Rave, when are we going to get their," he spat in annoyance.

"An hour or so," Ash simply replied, trudging on.

"You sure," Paul asked.

Ash shrugged.

Paul got red with anger. "You mean you don't know," he yelled, "How are we supposed to get out of this desert if you don't even know where we're going!"

Ash got irritated as Paul continued to yell, until he finally snapped. "I never said I didn't know where we're going!"

"Yes you did, you said—"

"I know what I said," Ash interrupted, "I just don't know how long it will take!"

"Oh you don't know how long it will take. Yippee," Paul replied with so much sarcasm overflowing in his voice, "We'll just keep wandering through this desert for days and nights because now you have no sense in time!"

"I DO TOO!"

"YOU DO NOT!"

As they were both yelling at each other, it and the heat finally got to Key. She slowed down with her eyes glazed over. They suddenly faded and she closed her eyes, collapsing into the hot sand. Both Ash and Paul were too busy yelling to notice the missing number in their group. Mewtwo had already tuned out the two of them and even he didn't notice.

Finally, the three of them felt a jolt in their aura. They turned around to find Key missing. Looking around, they saw a black figure in the sand.

"KEY!"

Ash and Paul ran over to her while Mewtwo floated. Ash picked her up in his arms. Paul called out Torterra. Key was carried over under the large tree on Torterra's back. Ash handed his bag to Mewtwo so he could watch her while they continued on.

Both Ash and Paul stared at the sand as they walked, feeling guilty for arguing. The heat was getting to them in a different way.

Meanwhile, as Mewtwo put a wet towel on her, Key's eyes fluttered open. Mewtwo didn't say a word. He sat her up against the tree and gave her a canteen.

She looked over to he silent boys walking ahead of them then back at Mewtwo.

"**They finally shut up?"**

Mewtwo nodded. **"After you passed out, they've been keeping quiet. I'm sure they feel sorry and are probably blaming themselves."** Mewtwo made sure to leave out the part where they had gone on a ways before they noticed.

Key gave a weak smile. **"Thank you, Mewtwo."**

Mew then appeared silently from her ball. She floated over to Key and nuzzled her. She began to play with her hair for who knows how many times.

"Mew, mew!"

Mew giggled in delight as she played with her raven locks.

Ash and Paul turned when they heard the legendary, surprised to see Key awake.

"KEY!"

They ran over to her.

"Are you alright," Ash asked.

"Dizzy, but fine," Key replied, drinking some more water afterwards.

Both sighed inn relief.

Unfortunately, the sun never let up that day and it was getting even hotter.

"Raven," Key asked, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Ash sighed, "Yes, Key, I do."

Key just left it at that, taking another drink of water.

Eventually, a large dome appeared on the horizon, causing Paul and Key to sigh in relief. By now, Key was up and walking again, with Mewtwo watching her from behind.

The actual dome roof was white as the clouds, and slightly towered high. The actual building was desert orange, seeming to burn up in the sun. Metal, steel, and copper sheets were nailed to the building as a safeguard. There were large windows around the building, covered by curtains. There was also a large, sliding, glass double door.

The three shielded their eyes to the reflection and walked through the door.

Inside was a light tan room with the same colored carpet and wall. There was a black stair case to the left that curved up to the right. Behind that and also to the opposite side were dark hallways. In the main room were some high black tables with tan tops, the same colored chairs, and some couches and other plain tan chairs. There were also a few TVs. There, they were greeted by a Nurse Joy at a long desk between the stairs and hallways. Behind her was another set of glass doors that led to where pokemon were healed and traded in from storage.

"Hello," Joy greeted warmly, "I'm Anna Joy, the nurse of this gym. How may I help you?"

At this moment, Ash could picture Brock crushing over yet another Nurse Joy.

"Hi," Paul replied plainly, "We need one room for three, a refill on our water, and to find the leader of this gym."

"That would be me," a deep male voice said from atop the stairs.

The three turn to see a tanned shirtless man with some visual lankiness and muscle crossing his arms. He word white shorts and flipflops while also wearing black sunglasses. His hair was short, almost buzz cut, at a dark orange. In the top of his ear were a few studs.

He walked down the staircase.

"I'm called Chet, Chet Baseroth. And you are?"

Paul stepped forward. "Dark Hawking, and I want to battle."

Chet nodded. "An ILB, first one I've seen since this started."

They nodded.

Chet turned to Ash and Key. "And you two?"

Ash spoke, "I am Raven Thanatos and this is Key Masterson. We're also her to battle."

Chet grunted.

"Put your bags in your rooms then follow me."

A few minutes later, the four were at the top of the stairs at a circular hallway that overlooked the arena. Along the wall was one picture; the only one that has ever beaten him. Also closest to them on the left was an elevator that led down to the arena.

Staring at the picture you could see it was Ash.

"Long time no see, Ash," Chet said looking at the picture then to him.

Ash smirked. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Chet grinned. "You think I wouldn't recognize someone as energetic as you?"

Ash then frowned, "I'm not that person anymore, Chet."

Chet sighed. "Tell me later. First, Paul's up."

Paul blinked. "How the heck did you know it was me?"

Chet laughed. "1. You just told me…" Paul slapped his forehead. "…and 2. I've seen you on TV."

"Can you not tell, Chet, I really don't want any people tracking us."

Chet sighed. "Kay, Ash, I won't… As long as you, Paul, and this pretty little lady beat me AND you tell me what happened."

Ash had a large anime vein on his forehead.

"So, let me get this straight," Paul said in a grouchy tone, "If we win, we stay a secret, Ash says what happened…"

"…and you get your pictures hung on the wall next to old Ash AND three of these Sandstorm Badges," the 24-year-old man grinned, three badges shown between his fingers.

A shiny cloud shaped badge with an image of a real sandstorm, three parts that looked like stacked grains was what the badges looked like.

"And if we loose," Ash asked, knowing Chet would be up to something else.

Chet grinned even wider.

"This pretty little girl has to go out with me."

Both Ash and Paul's eyes widened and they clenched their fists in anger. Key blushed a deep shade of red.

"You expect us to make a deal like that," Paul yelled, "You've got Nurse Joy, leave Key out of this!"

Ash clenched his fist tighter, "You never changed, idiot."

Chet grinned even wider, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Key rolled her eyes.

Ash grunted. _"He's just as bad as Brock was and probably still is."_

The guys went down one elevator while Key stayed to watch the battle from above, purposely avoiding Chet. She walked over to Ash's picture and bit her lip. _"Oh my gosh! He looks so different than what he looks like now."_

She looked down to see Paul and Chet beginning their battle, a solar powered robot being judge (the dome is clear). Ash was sitting on a small bench with his arms crossed, looking absolutely bored.

She turned back to the picture and frowned.

"_I can feel so much drained energy and sadness behind a straight face."_

She could feel the battle was half way through so she came down the elevator.

Meanwhile, it was Electivire against Rhyperior, Chet's second and second to last Pokemon.

Key had snuck over to where Ash was and sat next to him on the wooden bench in the sand. She took one glance over at him, who was currently staring at the battle, and blushed. Luckily, no one noticed, no one except for an invisible Mewtwo who hovered on the top floor, smirking.

Long story short, Paul wiped all of Chet's rock/ground type pokemon out with one attack.

How was that? I for one am excited about doing this. Let's just hope I don't get stuck and make yet another story for ideas. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcomed, just not on spelling/grammar. And please, hopefully it won't happened, no flames.

**Next Time:**

Ash and Key vs. Chet!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, especially Espeon Ftw. It really helped. I guess I kind of stretched it with Latias and Deoxys so never mind them. Apparently Registeel and Darkrai are, but I never thought of them as that. I seriously thought I gave them 1 or 2. Oh well, what's done is done. From now on Ash keeps Mewtwo, Paul has Registeel, and no more Jirachi. Thanks for catching that. I'll try and get better. Thank you so much! :)

Disclaimer: If I really did own pokemon, I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION. Also, no songs or quotes on this chapter are mine.

Ash and Key vs. Chet

Ash stood in the sand, facing his opponent. His hood and raven bangs blocked his face from view. On the sidelines, Key was making sure she saw what type of pokemon Chet had while Paul was dozing off.

"This will be a three on three battle between Chet, the Sandstorm Gym leader, and Raven Thanatos. No substitutions," the robot said, waving its flags down, "Begin!"

"Let's show 'em Golem," Chet shouted, tossing a pokeball into the air. A fierce looking Golem came out.

Ash, of course, chose Pikachu.

As Pikachu ran onto the field, Ash used his aura to say, **"Let's finish this."**

"**I'm with you all the way! Let's do this,"** Pikachu replied back.

"Golem, use tackle!"

The Golem ran towards Pikachu, but the electric mouse didn't even flinch.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," Ash said plainly, already knowing what would happen.

Pikachu launched a massive Thunderbolt at Golem. Chet stayed calm, thinking Golem would be unaffected, but he was wrong. A small explosion had occurred, and when it cleared, Golem was down for the count.

Chet's jaw dropped. He then regained his composition and returned Golem to his ball. Next up was Donphan.

"Donphan, we're not taking any chances, use Giga Impact," Chet called out.

The Donphan eyes narrowed when he saw Pikachu, apparently having a sour past with him. He ran towards the electric mouse purple and golden energy flowing around him.

"Pikachu, spin around him and get behind. Then use Iron Tail," Ash ordered.

Pikachu used the familiar spinning dodge and slammed an Iron Tail into Donphan's back. He was knocked unconscious.

Chet growled in annoyance, calling out his last pokemon.

"Let's go, Solrock!"

The Meteorite pokemon appeared from its pokeball. "Sol!"

"Explosion!"

Paul and Ash tensed, both thinking the same thing. _"Idiot!"_

Key sighed as the sun started to glow a yellow hue. A large explosion occurred, forcing everybody back. When the smoke cleared Pikachu was left standing with a counter shield around it.

The robot bleeped, waving its mechanical arm and flag towards Ash. "Solrock is unable to battle! Raven Thanatos is the winner!"

Ash gave a mock bow causing Paul to snort, shaking his head in amusement and Key to giggle.

Ash turned back to Chet and frowned. "You haven't changed, Chet. Whenever it comes down to it, you cloud your head and pull off the dumbest mistakes."

Chet frowned then gave a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head. "You got be there!"

Ash simply strode off the field and over to the bench, trading places with Key.

Chet raise his hand up. "The battle's going to have to wait. I have to let my pokemon rest."

Key sighed and disappeared into one of the two tunnels to the left of the elevator; one heading straight to Nurse Joy and the other diagonal to the rooms.

Ash and Paul looked at each other and shrugged, following Chet as he went to Nurse Joy.

Meanwhile, Key walked into room 7, pulling out her key card. A small green light came on after she swiped it and a clicking noise was heard. She turned the brass knob on the off white door and pushed it open.

Inside was a room with lilac walls and white carpet. To her immediate left was a door that led to a small and simple bathroom with everything white except for a baby blue wall. On the opposite side or the bathroom door was a tall mirror.

Key yawned, sweating a little at the heat of the room.

She walked through the entrance and locked the door, rounding the corner to one oak bed frame with off white and pale orange sheets, covers, pillows… don't get the wrong idea, Anna tended to separate boys and girls. A low oak table was at the foot of the bed. Across from it, along the same wall as the mirror was a flat screen TV. Other things in the room included a mini fridge, three windows with white curtains, light switches… the basics. (All rooms in this gym are the same.)

Key took off all her clothes except for her tanktop and jeans, letting them fall to the ground. She then turned on the air conditioner and flopped into the bed. She was instantly greeted by a cool cloud of fluffiness. Her eyelids shut.

_Key opened her eyes to find herself bound in chains, behind bars. She looked around, only to see darkness. The coolness of the room chilled her bones and almost took her breath away. There was a horrible stench in the air, but not one she could pick out. She heard a laugh; not merry or kind, a disgusting, deep, evil laugh. Soon the laugh turned into two._

_Key tried to speak, but they came out in whispers, almost no sound at all. "Who's there?"_

_The voices laughed harder and Key felt the chains tighten. She looked around to see two figures, both male. At first they were shadows, but they quickly turned into two familiar people._

"_Rave! Darkie!"_

_She ran towards them to hug them, but the chains held her back. Both Ash and Paul held their hands out; Ash's right and Paul's left. Key strained herself to reach out, but couldn't touch after being so close._

_She saw a flicker of light out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widened. She silently screamed a warning to the two, but it was too late._

_Both Ash and Paul disappeared like sand being blown away from the wind, leaving her to cry alone in the dark void. Both laughs came back, circling around her like vultures to a dead carcass._

Key gasped as she awoke. She looked at the time, seeing she slept for about an hour or two. She touched her face. It was stained in tears and sweat.

Taking a deep inhale of air, she got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Inside, the sound of running shower water was heard.

Ash and Paul both waited at the lobby, sitting at the seats with cold Aquafina bottles in their hands. Anna Joy had just come back with their pokeballs in green trays and Pikachu on her shoulder, licking a bottle of formerly refrigerated ketchup.

The yellow rat, er, mouse hopped off her shoulder and leapt at Ash, ketchup bottle still with him.

Paul chuckled as the mouse missed and hit the window.

Chet came back out of the room behind Anna's desk with three pokeballs and grinned.

"Okay, Key, it's time to…" Chet trailed off, seeing as the young woman wasn't even in the room. He turned to Ash and Paul, ignoring the flat Pikachu against the window, covered in red gooey ketchup. "Ash, can you get Key?"

Ash nodded, and walked off.

Both Paul and Chet then chuckle as Pikachu began to tear up as he licked the Ketchup off of him.

Ash walked through the hallway to her the sound of running water. (I swear, you guys better not get any ideas.) He could hear humming that quickly turned into singing.

"_Key sings,"_ the unofficial Pokemon Master thought to himself.

Listening closely to the song, he quickly picked it out to be one of Key's favorite (one's she keeps on her ipod are her favorites).

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me here_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me back to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you, all the life upon the die_

_(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see)_

_(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought)_

_(Without a voice, without a soul)_

_(Don't let me die here)_

_(There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Ash knocked on the door of her room, but no one answered.

"**Key," **he said through his aura, **"It's time for your battle."**

There was a long pause and the water was turned off.

"**I'll be right there,"** she replied.

A few minutes later, a cocky Chet and Key, with wet hair, stood across from each other.

"This will be a three on three battle between Chet, the Sandstorm Gym Leader, and Key Blademaster!"

Chet snorted.

Key could only glare at Chet then Paul.

"**You're calling Professor Oak to fix that,"** she said bitterly through aura.

She turned back to Chet. "It's Masterson, now PLEASE, let's get this over with."

Chet grinned. "Sandslash, let's show 'em what we're made of..."

"I believe in you, Electrike," Key whispered, lightly kissing a pure blue pokeball with gold shimmer coating and a beautifully sketched image of an Electrike engraved onto it. She then tossed it into the air. When it opened, a red light came out, revealing a tiny Electrike with big blue eyes.

The Electrike looked over towards Key, tilting its head.

Key gave a small smile, nodding her head.

The Electrike shook with excitement.

"Electrike, use Leer and remember not to touch it at all."

The Lightningrod pokemon glared at the Sand Veil pokemon, lowering its defense.

"Great job," Key cheered, "Now follow it up with a Quick Attack and Spark combo!"

Electrike glowed the color of its pokeball and was literally like a lightning bolt.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, Electrike wins," came the robotic voice.

Key opened her arms wide as Electrike as he jumped into her arms. She spun him around and then he climbed onto her head.

Electrike then jumped down as Chet brought out Donphan. Both Ash and Paul were giving Electrike nervous glances.

"Donphan, give Electrike a Take Down," Chet called out.

The massive Pokemon ran towards the tiny Electrike.

"Electrike, Protect!"

Electike had a bluish green bubble around him that exploded on contact. Electrike howled, getting blown to the wall. He, however, slightly staggered as it got up with minimal damage.

"**You okay," **Key asked.

"**I am, Keke," **came the reply.

"Electrike, use Strength!"

"**Give me Strength!"**

Key shook her head at the quote, but smiled.

Electrike darted off at the ground elephant and headbutted him into the wall. Donphan was still standing. Both pokemon were breathing heavily.

"Donphan, Rapid Spin."

The elephant rammed into Electrike, sending him flying to Key. She caught him.

"Thank you so much, Electrike, you did good."

Electrike gave a weak nod.

She sent him back into his ball then brought out Flareon.

"Passion, Flamethrower," the Flame Eeveelution complied, burning Donphan crisp.

Chet sent out his final Pokemon.

"It's up to you Hippowdon," Chet called out.

"Passion, Sunny Day!"

"Block it with Sandstorm," Chet yelled, gritting his teeth.

It was too late.

"Passion, Flamethrower into the storm," Key said plainly.

The Flamethrower was sent into the storm, turning it into swirling flames that harmed Hippowdon.

"Use Giga Impact," Chet ordered.

Out of nowhere, the hippo shot out at Flareon, getting it in the leg.

"Now Yawn!"

A flurry of bubbles was blown through the fading storm, hitting both Pokemon and Key. All three were out cold.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, Key Masterson wins by default!"

Kay, now I'm done. I figured I should give Key a goodnight sleep after the nightmare I gave her. I had to fill the chapter in with something.

**Next Time:**

Sandstorm: Hints on Ash's past.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews. Let's see, Chet's the weakest of the four gym leaders and Pikachu is a powerhouse, just to explain that part a bit. And yes, Ash has gotten WAY better. So has Paul. If you look up aura, the kind in pokemon, the known abilities of aura are to read minds and actions of another being, sense other auras and see through some objects, projecting barriers and attacks, the transfer of aura (can be fatal), activation of Time Flowers, and Telepathy. Key and Paul both have similar auras to Ash and the Lucarios, but they all can read minds/use Telepathy to communicate/understand their other pokemon. That's kind of my understanding. Of course, Ash could always understand Pikachu to a point so I expanded that, plus a select few for Paul and Key. Also, I'm sure more Pokemon then just Meowth could learn to talk normally, so I'll have just three or so. I'll also work on Key a little more, thanks for the tip.

Disclaimer thing: If I owned pokemon, Ash would actually age. (I remember where it said a year or two would pass in the anime, but Ash is still 10 in BW!)

Bold in this chapter is present people talking during flashback.

Sandstorm

Key blurrily woke up from her peaceful, yet dreamless sleep to find herself on a couch in the main room. She heard the wind blowing hard against the windows while they were covered in curtains.

"_Is that…rain? No, it couldn't, could it?"_

She shakily got up and stumbled to the window and slightly opened the curtain to see sand flying everywhere. She jumped as another batch blasted at the window.

She heard chuckling behind her and saw Ash, Paul, and Chet at a table drinking cold water.

"Morning, Princess," Chet called out with a cheesy grin, "Sleep well?"

Ash and Paul snickered as Key rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

Paul leaned back in his chair, grinning. "Hippowdon's Yawn attack misfired."

Key grabbed a chair and a donut, and then came back to the table. She kicked one of the two legs on the ground out from under Paul, knocking him to the ground. She sat down, her sprinkled donut in her right hand.

"Who brought me here?"

Chet grinned, pointing to himself. Key immediately blanched.

"And man you were heavy," Chet joked.

At first Key gave a glare that even Misty would pale, but then gave a sly smile. "That means you're a weak man."

Ash chuckled, nodding his head. He then passed her her badge and she put it in her new case.

"Anyways," Chet started, "How about we take a seat on the couches and talk about what happened to Ash. The power's out and Anna won't be back until tomorrow. Sounds like the perfect time to talk."

Ash sighed and walked over to a tan chair, sinking down in the cushions. Paul and Chet took a couch while Key took another chair.

Ash started, "It had to be the worst day in my entire life…"

_I had just got back home from coming in second in the Unova League. My mom had planned a small reunion of my friends. It was Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, and Dawn. Gary and Max couldn't make it._

It was a summer afternoon at the Ketchum's residence with cloudy skies overhead, threatening to rain. Little did they know it at the time, but it was a foreboding omen of what to come.

Brock was helping Delia make tons of food for everyone. Delia always had spoiled Ash with food, thus giving birth to what was once the bottomless stomach. May also talked to Dawn and Misty about contests, both of the two would glance at Ash every now and then. All in all, pretty good.

"**It was fun, for a while anyways, but then, they came,"** Ash continued.

"**Who's they,"** Chet asked, getting a bad feeling where this was heading.

"**They were—"**

Thunder crackled just as a large hand crashed through the roof, taking Pikachu and Delia along with it. Everyone had thought it was a cruel joke by Team Rocket for Ash to pick which he'd keep. Boy they were they wrong.

When everyone ran outside in the pouring rain, a large ship like J's with a blood red symbol of a D on it had both Pikachu and Delia. They could understand Pikachu, but why Delia?

"**To this day, I've never known,"** Ash said, **"Some of the others had gotten themselves and the pokemon captured too. I was only me left."**

Ash ran through the dark halls of the ship, trying to find the others when guards had come. They chased him, but he managed to loose them in the air duct.

"**When I had finally rescued everybody, the guards blocked me from escaping, just as the ship started falling apart. We were already in the sky and almost everyone was out."**

Ash had just realized the guards were actually computerized after kicking one of the heads off. He was able to run a ways until getting caught again. One of them struck him in the back with something he couldn't see.

"**That's how I got the X-shaped scar on my back. It had never healed and disappeared."**

Ash fell from the ship towards the ground from the ship tilting. He was able to summon his Staraptor on time before he was flat as a pancake.

"**That day, I was yelled at and blamed when we got back to the house." **

Misty hit Ash in the head hard with her hammer.

"OW! What was that for," he shouted, rubbing his head.

Misty had an anime vein over her head and was steaming; fiery anger shown in her eyes. "What was that for," she asked, "I'll tell you what was that for; you almost got us killed yet you act like it was nothing! Don't you care what could've happened to us, to Pikachu, or even your own mother!"

Ash was shocked. He looked towards the others for help, but they only gave him the same looks. "Misty, of course I—"

"Why is it everything is after you," she continued, "You're like a homing beckon! The minute I left to go back to Cerulean, I was in less danger then I was with you! You just love to play your heroics, you dense little idiot. You just love to walk into danger and almost get everyone killed."

"But Misty, it's not my—"

"Oh save it, Ash," Dawn spat, "Team Rocket has been following you for years, yet you just say it's nothing."

"I didn't do anything," Ash shouted, "It's not my fault Jessie and James wouldn't move on!"

"Face it Ash," Brock said darkly. His tone was full of anger, hate, and confusion. "It's your fault for all the danger that's happened. Too many times have someone or something happen to us. We'd be safer if we've never met."

Delia was unconscious.

"I blame it on his father," Tracey said plainly, "Where has he been?"

Ash's eyes widened with hurt as he thought of his father.

Misty piped up. "If he's Ash's father, he must be as bad as his son. I mean, seriously, Ash is reckless, idiotic, moronic, dense, no sense of taste or direction, and is a hazard to all living things! Most of that has got to come from his father!"

"He's got to be the second worst man on the planet, compared to you; a horrible father and trainer. He probably abandoned you."

Ash never said a word. Tears were stinging his eyes.

May just had to also add, "You're a heartless trainer with no sense of care or emotion."

"You're worse than Paul," Dawn scoffed.

"**There were worse comments, but one was so horrible, I just snapped. I just couldn't take it. I ran. I was already hurt in the back and the leg. I was also bleeding. But I still ran. I had snuck into Professor Oak's and got all my pokemon, except for the excess Tauros. They preferred to stay. I then ran. I had already left all of my clothes except for the ones I wore and even left my hat at home. I was hurt in many ways, my spirit was broken. I had always looked up to my father; he inspired me to follow my dreams. I guess one of the reasons I left was to protect them and everyone from me."**

"**That's where I came in," **Paul said aloud, **"A few months later."**

Paul was walking down the rocky road in a field in Kanto, towards the port. He had just defeated Brandon.

Along it, he saw a figure in torn jeans and a jacket unconscious on the ground.

Paul turned the male over and felt his eyes widen. There lay Ash, his rival and arch enemy.

He looked around to see none of his friends by him, only Pikachu. He could tell from close examination that Ash was tired and hurt. Paul sighed and set his backpack down to tend to the injuries.

After a while, Ash finally awoke.

"**I had asked him what happened," **Paul recalled, **"He wouldn't reply and rarely responded. I asked him about home and other questions like where his friends were, only to see him tense. Right then I could see what had happened and I have to admit, even I felt sorry for him. I had let him join me. We went back to Sinnoh and other regions, just far enough away from those traitors."**

Key sighed._"I remember the look in their eyes when I first met them. Both were so cold__and distant. They still are."_

Key got up from her chair. "I'm going to train in the gym," she said, excusing herself.

The three watched as she walked away.

Chet then looked out the window, seeing it was still light out. "I expect you guys will want to head out at night. It would be best to get some sleep."

They nodded.

In the gym, Key had her Ditto, Gardevoir, and Mew out with her. At first, the three had been training, but quickly stopped when they noticed how unfocused their trainer was. Her eyes were glassy and they were staring at the ground.

"Keke-san," Mew questioned, tilting her head cutely, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Key shook her head and looked over to the pink cat.

Gardevoir slowly walked over to Key and sat on the bench next to her. "You seem to be distracted, my mistress, is something the matter?"

Key didn't answer, she only bit her lip.

Ditto transformed into a girl wearing a small, flowing yellow sundress and had a yellow beaded bracelet, and was barefoot. She had short, messy pinkish-purple hair tied in a high side ponytail (think Misty except with a stub of purple hair in the pony) that was also yellow with two large beads. She also had emerald eyes. She sat on the other side of her.

Mew took the top of Key's head.

"Come on," Ditto said in a tomboyish voice that was more feminine, especially compared to Shaymin's, "You can tell us anything."

Key sighed, "I'm just worried about Dark and Rave. Of course, Dark is normal, but not Rave. Rave's just so detached from everything."

Gardevoir gave her a sympathetic glance.

Ditto snorted. "He's okay. His 'friends' are the problem."

Mew mewed. "Ash's a tough guy. We all know he had a tough time, but he pulled through."

"Yes," Gardevoir added, "He changed for the better. He's no longer the pathetic little kid Dark said he once described him as. He's grown stronger, wiser, and has honed in on all his senses. His 'friends' were fools."

Key smiled, "I guess you're all right. Thanks. Those two sure make it easy to show no emotion to things, other than to Pokemon and the three of us, and pay no attention to things unimportant."

Gardevoir smiled, hugging her, "That's because it is. You always had a strong sensitivity, which makes it a bit harder for you, my mistress, but you've been able to do it perfectly. We're all here to help you out."

The other two pokemon followed suit.

"Thanks you three, I really needed the support."

They all smiled then returned to their pokeballs. Mew, however, turned invisible and insisted of playing with Key's hair again.

A few hours had passed and it was nightfall.

"Raven," Paul grunted as they mounted their dragons and took off high into the night sky, "Where are we going to next?"

Ash didn't even turn to face Paul. "We're going to Sinnoh."

Paul simply nodded.

Both of them then turned back to face Key. She wasn't paying any attention to them. She was facing the large ebony moon that hung full in the night. The light from the moon reflected onto her face as she watched the night sky. It was a cloudless sky, considering the dragons touched the sea of pale clouds that lay a few feet below them.

They both smiled. Key had always been fascinated with the night sky and would always be a night owl at heart.

They then turned back to face the direction of Sinnoh, home of their second gym challenge and Paul's brother. What pray tell will happen then, one must wonder.

Well, I hope you all liked it. I know, sad back story. I decided not to dig too deep so I could add more details later on; same thing with Key's past and other bits and pieces. I must say, I'm really enjoying this. Please review if you have any ideas/suggestions or constructive criticism. I'm open to them. No flames!

**Next Time:**

Oh Brother: If you can't tell by the title and the region their headed, Paul will meet up with Reggie in person for the first time in years. There's been letters and video chat, but nothing else. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, someone else agrees with me! I just had to say that. Face it, one thing people don't want to admit is little Ashy-boy's growing up. I don't think I'll like BW. Ash should be growing up and slowly growing out of a few old habits. Plus, the kid NEEDS to age. Oh well, enough of my ranting. Also, as for the question I had gotten, you'll find out where the others are soon.

Song of the chapter: Brother My Brother

Reason: Closest Pokemon song I can think of that matches title. Plus, it never gets old.

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Jessie and James would either be better criminals or international police in disguise and Meowth would be stronger. At least somewhat of a challenge yet still funny at the same time.

Oh Brother

Just as the sun rose above the horizon, radiating hues of gold, oranges, yellows, reds, and pinks, the trio had Sinnoh within their sight.

Down below they could see a few towns and different ports.

"So, where's the gym, Rave," Key asked her traveling companion. Mew was still playing with her hair while her clone was flying by Ash.

"Mount Coronet," Ash simply said. His mind was drifting off in memory. He shook his head to get rid of them.

"So we're going there next," Key asked.

"No," Paul answered, "I need to visit Reggie."

Both nodded in understandment.

The three dragons turned slightly to the east and sped up. Within minutes, they were in Veilstone City. Key couldn't help but glance at the different places, having never been here before.

The three of them walked by the meteorites that were in the ground. Of course, Key's eyes widened at the sight of glowing space rock. Ash and Paul couldn't help but laugh.

Key pouted. "What, I've never seen real meteorites before!"

"**Clearly understandable," **Mewtwo said to her, being invisible with Mew, **"The world is full of wonders."**

Both shook their heads. Paul walked over to a small stand nearby and grabbed a necklace with a mini meteorite where half was cut open and crystallized and the other was regular. He tossed it over to Key who caught it. Both laughed as she put it on.

"Oh shut up!"

The two lead her down a path that came to a large house lined with grey rock at the bottom and had white wooden boards. The house had many windows, slanted red roofs, a covered wooden porch, a tan chimney, and green bushes surrounding it.

Walking up to the door, Paul gulped. Shaking that aside, he quietly knocked on the door.

The clanking of dishes and the sound of feet was heard beyond the door. Soon, it was slowly swung open.

Behind the door was a tall twenty-year-old man with long, dark purple hair and narrowed black eyes (naturally narrow, but currently wide). He wore baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a light teal apron.

"P-Paul," the man asked.

Paul sighed. "Hello, Reggie."

The next thing he knew, he was pulled into a giant bear hug. Paul, at first, struggled, but then gave the hug back. "We've been so worried about you, Paul! You haven't replied in a while!"

"We," Paul asked, still in the hug and now loosing air.

Reggie let go of him and turned.

Behind him was a tall woman with pink, shoulder length hair that flipped out and pink eyes. She wore baggy tan capris, tan flip flops, and a dark blue tank top. She had a white bandage wrapped around her arm. She smiled warmly at Paul. If you looked closely at her left hand, she had a silver ring. She walked up to Reggie and wrapped her arm around his.

"Maylene?"

Maylene gave a small smile. "Paul, you're back." She gave him a hug too.

"**What's with all the hugging,"** he cried out telepathically.

Both Ash and Key snickered.

Maylene stopped hugging Paul and turned to the two standing behind Reggie's brother. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt the aura of someone who supposedly went missing years ago and was rumored to possibly be dead.

"_Ash?"_ Through her eyes in sensing aura, she could feel Ash's strong aura burning like a wild fire. What troubled her though was the dark presence that lingered around him. _"That has to be him, but he's changed. What happened?"_ Maylene could tell he didn't want to be recognized, so she ignored it. She looked at Key to sense a similar and calmer aura masked the same way, yet had different things about it. She then glanced back at Paul who had basically the same as Ash, but that was pretty much normal.

"Who are you two," Maylene asked innocently.

Paul answered, "This is Raven and Key. They've been traveling with me for a long time. All three of us are competing in the league."

Maylene blinked. _"Ash and Paul? Traveling, together? Well that's a first."_

She covered for herself quickly by saying, "I always thought you liked to travel alone."

Paul rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly formed an answer. "Some things came up and I changed my mind."

"Oh," Reggie questioned, "What things?"

Maylene sighed. "Is it about Ash?"

"**Busted," **Key simply said, knowing it was going to happen here.

Reggie looked quickly at Maylene, who was crossing her arms, and then the two boys who had slightly panicked and surprised looks, then to Key who was unusually calm.

"Sit," he ordered, ushering them to the living room. He gave them all hot chocolate while making a coffee for himself.

Reggie looked at the three on the couch while Maylene was on a chair. "Explain."

Ash sighed, taking off his glasses and pulling back his hair. Reggie still didn't recognize him, not that most would. "Reggie," Ash said slowly, "It's Ash."

Reggie blinked. "Ash?" He looked to Paul who nodded.

"Wow, you've grown. What happened? Years ago I got a call from Brock saying you've been missing for a week and now you just reappear."

Paul explained for him. "Some things happened that we really don't want to go into detail. Maylene wasn't supposed to find out. We'd prefer to keep everything a secret."

Maylene rolled her eyes. "What about Ash's Mom, or your friends, they've been worried sick."

Ash scoffed when he heard of his former friends, crossing his arms. "Good."

Both Reggie and Maylene blinked, looking at each other then back at Ash.

"What happened?"

"Paul already told you," Key said, "We'd prefer not to go into detail. Ash was hurt and doesn't want anyone to know he's even alive. Nobody else can know."

Both gave Ash sympathetic looks.

"I guess I understand," Reggie said, "I won't say a word."

"Me neither," Maylene said as well.

Paul looked at his brother's hand. "So what about you two?"

They both blushed.

Reggie stuttered, "W-W-Well, y-you see, M-Maylene and I are engaged."

"WHAT," both Ash and Paul exclaimed. This caused Key, Maylene, and Reggie to laugh.

"Congratulations," Key said kindly, still giggling at the two former rivals.

"H-How'd it happen," Ash asked.

This caused the two to blush again.

"Well…"

* * *

Another flashback! ~ Skip if you don't like proposal scenes – first attempt, no flames! ~

"**It happened a few months ago in May…"**

It was a warm spring afternoon with a cool flower-scented breeze blowing through Veilstone City. The shops were unusually quiet today. Both Reggie and Maylene were hand in hand, walking down the sidewalk.

Both rounded the corner to a large fair set up across a field. A long red and golden orange fence surrounded it all. Multicolored balloons and streamers were scattered everywhere around the fence.

Reggie got Maylene some cotton candy and brought her to a ring toss stand. On his last shot, the others having failed miserably, he managed to score, getting Maylene a plush Riolu.

They had spent most of the day winning prizes, getting caricatures done, eating, and going on rides. Maylene's favorite had been one that spun around in circles. Reggie liked the bumper cars.

Soon, it was dark. The stars were shining and the sky was clear. The moon hung full. Both young adults decided to spend the last ride of the night on the Ferris wheel, just in time to watch the fireworks. The ride had malfunction, keeping the two of them stuck at the top, not that they noticed. Both were busy watching the fireworks to mind.

Reggie then looked over to Maylene, her hair sparkling in the light.

"Maylene," he asked quietly.

"Hmm," she asked, half her mind was on the show.

Reggie swallowed hard. "Um, we've been dating for a while now and have spent a long time with each other. It has been so amazing and fun. I really enjoyed our time together."

Maylene's eyes widened as Reggie pulled out a small black box and bent down on one knee.

"Maylene, what I want to say is, well, what I mean is… Will you marry me?"

Maylene jumped up and embraced him. "Yes, I will."

They then kissed.

* * *

The three teens smiled.

"Way to go man," Ash said, his arms crossed. His face showed no emotion, but they all could feel he meant it.

"Yeah," Paul added, "Who knew you'd actually pull it off."

Reggie grinned, messing Paul's hair up and making him PO'd. "What about you, Paul," he said, "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Paul only glared. Reggie laughed. "I guess not." He skipped asking Ash, knowing he was still probably dense.

"Well, how about you and Ash go to the back and release your Pokemon. I'm sure you all have all of your pokemon with you. Why don't you drop them off here?"

Paul nodded, taking out all of his pokeballs except for six and handing them over, Ash and Key doing the same.

Maylene turned to Key. "I bet you're new here. I could show you the gym."

Key smiled. "Thanks!"

Both of them walked out the house, leaving the boys alone. They themselves walked out into the backyard where Paul was tackled by all his other Pokemon. (For the sake of surprise, I'm keeping them all a secret.)

"It's nice to see you guys too," he grunted.

Reggie looked surprised. "Wow, looks like Ash isn't the only one who's changed."

Paul laughed from under the pile of pokemon crushing his lungs. "That's what happens when you are around those two clowns."

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, can I see all of your pokemon?"

They both shrugged, calling out their and Key's collection. Reggie's eyes were wide, clearly noticing the legendaries. Mewtwo and Mew reappeared and joined the large group.

Let's just say, Reggie was overwhelmed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maylene was taking Key all over to the stores, the meteorites, and eventually stopping at the gym to take a break, eventually heading out again.

* * *

"You three have really gotten some strong pokemon. They're all so healthy," Reggie complimented.

"Yeah, Ash's cooking," Paul grunted.

This caused Reggie to freeze and the pokemon to slyly grin at the reaction.

"**I wasn't that bad was I," **Ash asked Pikachu.

"**Ash,"** the electric rodent replied, **"Your cooking was the exact opposite from Brock's."**

Ash rubbed the back of his neck **"Yep, I admit I stunk."**

"How is he," Reggie asked, curious.

"Pikapi pi pikapika Pika-Chu," Pikachu squeaked excitedly.

Reggie had a blank look on his face.

"He said I'm better than Brock," Ash said simply, leaving it at that.

Reggie didn't say anything else, before he could, thick nets shot down at the pokemon, trapping them.

Ash sweatdropped as he heard three familiar laughs.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I'm sure we all know who it is… No asking how many more will find out, I'm only planning on one more before Ash's friends. Also, I will not explain all things right away, like with Brock and stuff like that. Please read and review. Flames are for bonfires, not directing at any stories.

**Next Chapter:**

In and Out of Trouble - Basically the rest of the time at Reggie's.


	8. Chapter 8

Kay, people, here's another chapter. As I've said before, I don't like to give everything away at once. Although, part of one of the questions I had was and will be answered in this chapter. Some things will stay a mystery for a while, but I'll cover them. One quick note, I never knew Reggie and Maylene had a shipping of their own. I like it! :D

Disclaimer: I'm as close to owning pokemon as Pikachu is to getting over his ketchup obsession. In other words, never!

In and Out of Trouble

A man with short, purple hair and a woman with long, red hair, green earrings, and a lot of makeup dressed in black and a Meowth were both in a black balloon with a D.

Ash's eyes narrowed at the symbol that was part of what ruined his life.

Meowth noticed Ash and Paul down below. "Well, if it isn't the brats who destroyed Team Rocket!"

Reggie looked at Paul in surprise. "You destroyed it," he whispered.

Both ignored him. Ash was still looking at the symbol.

"What do you want," Paul spat.

"Well, Mr. Dark," the woman, Jessie, said, "We are fulfilling our mission. It's only a bonus to get to take revenge on what you two did."

The man, James, actually had the common sense to count the people, "The girl isn't there," he pointed out.

His partners in crime, yes they actually got better, looked down and noticed the same thing.

"Did da wittle bird and shadow break up with their girlfriend," Meowth taunted. This caused Ash to snap out of it, and both glare.

"Never mind that now," Jessie said, smacking Meowth on the back of the head, "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Maylene and Key were walking back to the house with each other, talking while Mew played with her hair. She was able to come out, considering they left town and the only people around would be at Reggie's. Maylene finally noticed the pink feline pokemon.

She jumped. "I-Is that a Mew!"

Key looked up at the pink pokemon who looked down, staring at her face. "Yep," she said cheerily.

"How'd you get a legendary," she asked, "They're so rare, I don't think anybody has one."

Key shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, all three of us have one or two. The only other person who actually captured them, because I've listened to Rave tell stories of meeting different people who've befriended them, would be Takuto. It's so cheap, I mean, I know we have some, but there's a reason we can, yet he had multiple legendaries!"

Maylene tilted her head in confusion. "Reasons? What reasons?"

Key closed her eyes, trying to sense anybody in earshot or within the area to see Mew. She came up with nobody. She then turned to Maylene while they stopped. "Rave is Lugia's chosen one. Usually there is only one, but something happened. I don't know what, but almost there are six chosen, at least, ones that they all agree on. It's mainly Rave. Yet, though I don't know of any others, Dark and I are too; to Rayquaza and Jirachi, respectively."

Key then sat down, taking out scrap paper and a pen. She then stood up a minute later and showed her the drawing. It showed a star-like symbol. Arceus was in a middle circle and had branches out to each legendary. From there, there were six branches out to empty bubbles; three of them had Ash, Paul, and Key in them. The branches to them were bolded from them to their legend and there was a bolded circle connecting all the legendaries.

Key explained. "Because there has to be multiple ones, Arceus can't choose. He has the others choose who they think is worthy. Originally, Rave was the only one and was both Arceus's and Lugia's; but that changed. The empty bubbles from the legends are because I don't know or because the legend hadn't chosen yet. The bolded lines and circle are where everyone agrees on the chosen. I've heard of three others being the same as us, but don't know." (I will not explain in this story, but I am planning a sequel or two that will talk about it more. The idea came at last second, but I think it kind of fits and I'll try and make it work.)

Maylene nodded, understanding a bit. The three continued their walk.

"So, how'd you get Mew," Maylene asked.

This time, Mew replied, summarizing, "Keke-san met me when Mewtwo decided to find Ash. Mewtwo had heard of him going missing and left the clone Meowth to watch the other ones. When we found him, Paul and Keke were with him, sitting in the dark, only lighted by their campfire. Mewtwo had become Ash's, yet teleporting every once in a while to visit the clones. I wanted to become Keke's, but insisted on her battling me first, same goes for Mewtwo."

Maylene nodded, and then looked ahead, gasping. She pointed to the house, exclaiming, "Reggie and the others!"

Key looked too to see the balloon. She looked to the side of the path towards the forest. "Come on, this way. We can get a good look at whoever's there, and this way, we can launch a surprise attack."

"What about the others," Maylene asked.

"You know about aura," Key simply said, "Rave and Dark will sense us and telepath it to Reggie." She ran into the forest, keeping to the shadows and motioning Maylene to follow.

* * *

Back at the house, Ash and Paul launched aura attacks at the balloon, causing it to blow up. However, knowing the former Team Rocket members, it transformed into another robot.

Jessie laughed. "Foolish brats, do you think we haven't learned after all those years chasing the twerp?"

James blinked. "Speaking of the twerp, where'd he go?"

Jessie and Meowth shrugged sadly.

"I miss da good ol' days," Meowth reminisced.

James had Jessie look directly at him, causing her to blush. "It'll be okay, Jess," he whispered.

Another raid of Aura Spheres blasted through the robotic arms.

"It's time to go," Meowth said, pressing a large red button.

Two new Aura Spheres shot out at the balloon from the forest. Key, Maylene, and her Lucario ran out of the forest.

"Lucario," Maylene commanded, "Bone Rush!"

"Lucario." Lucario smacked a long bone at where the nets connected to the robot, releasing the pokemon, only to have their trainers return them.

Four Aura Spheres then shot at the robot, destroying it and sending the three blasting off.

"I really missed this," Meowth said.

Both Jessie and James nodded, holding hands and staying close so they wouldn't get separated.

In unison they all shouted, "Team Dark Obsidian's blasting off for once!"

**PING**

"Are you alright," Maylene asked, running over to Reggie. He gave her a quick peck.

"I am now."

Key looked up at where the former Team Rocket Members disappeared. She then looked over at her friends. "Dark Obsidian," she asked, "What was that about?"

Paul only shrugged. Sensing something bothering Ash, he changed the subject. "Reggie, can we stay here for the night, it's getting late."

Reggie nodded. "Follow me."

Everyone but Ash followed, he was glaring at the ground. _"So that's what it's called," _he thought, _"Dark Obsidian. I swear, I'll find whoever nearly hurt my mom; who was part of what ruined my life."_ His knuckles clenched in irritation.

Pikachu had the same look on his face, residing on his usual spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash? Pikachu?"

Both turned to see Key standing at the door.

"Aren't you two coming?"

Ash grunted in response. Both then raced to the door, leaving their thoughts for their dreams.

* * *

Done! I know it's short, but I wasn't planning on anything else.

**Next Chapter**

Waves- It's now time to visit the world of Ash's old friends, explain some things, and dig through memories.


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am, and here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Saying I own Pokemon is like saying Brock doesn't crush on pretty girls or that him getting 'Crogunked' isn't funny, because seriously, it is. Just admit it.

P.S. Team Rocket, I'll just call them that, doesn't know Raven and Ash are the same.

Waves

Brock sat out on a ship heading towards Sinnoh in the middle of the night. The waves were gently crashing against the boat as he thought. His mind was stuck on the events that happened five years ago. Nobody else was awake on the ship, except for the one steering of course.

"I'm such an idiot," he said out loud, leaning against the railing of the ship, "Why'd I have to say those stupid things." He held his head in his hands.

For years, he's been regretting everything he said that day. It was too late. He knew he couldn't change anything. He just desperately wished that Ash was alive and he'd get to see him again. He wanted to apologize.

"He was my friend," Brock continued, talking to himself, "I shouldn't have said that. Why did I say that! I'm so stupid!"

He pounded his fists against the railing and looked out at the horizon. The very few words he said that day echoed in his head.

"_We'd be safer if we've never met."_

"_It's all your fault…"_

* * *

Lightning flashed at the same time the last insult was made and when Ash crumbled. His eyes were wide as the bright light reflected on his face for a split second. He was now in tears. Without a word, Ash ran out into the pouring rain, blind from all the water.

Pikachu, who was frozen in horror, snapped out of it, cheeks sparking.

"Pika pikachu pi Pikapi!"

Pikachu ran on all fours, after his disappearing trainer.

By now, Delia had woken up to see Ash running out the door. She called out his name and tried chasing after him, but he was already gone. She crumpled onto the porch, crying.

Brock then blinked, his mind reregistering what had happened. He blanched.

"What have I done," he whispered, realizing what he had said, realizing he had completely crushed his best friend. His mind was almost completely blank. He couldn't cry. All he could think of was trying to comfort Mrs. Ketchum.

Later that day, when the sky had cleared, Brock hung his head down in shame.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Ketchum, I didn't know why I said what I said, I don't know why I did it."

It was only him, Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Mimey in the house. The others had left for home. Mimey was sweeping somewhere. The three were currently in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry too," Tracey said, "I don't know what happened. Those words, they just came out. I've never said anything like that in my life."

Mrs. Ketchum smiled weakly. "It's okay. I forgive you two. I believe you."

"No," Brock interrupted, "We said those things, we hurt him; it's our fault."

Delia shook her head. "Everyone slips up from time to time. Everyone says things they don't mean to say. You two have realized what you've done and I'm not mad at you for anything. My little Ashy will come back and you can tell him how you feel. You can apologize then."

"We can at least help you out," Tracey said, "We'll help you look."

Mrs. Ketchum smiled again. "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Brock laid his head down on his arms.

"Brock?"

Brock turned to see max in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

Brock turned back to the water. "Thinking."

Max walked up next to him, resting his arms on the railing like Brock, "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Brock turned to the boy. "I regret everything I did that day. I was stressed and had a lot on my mind. I was angry at some things and was plain stupid. After that encounter, I was at my limit. I let my anger out, but I didn't mean to do what I did. It just came out."

"Brock, I—"

"I don't understand why Ash's mom can be so forgiving."

"Brock!"

Brock stopped talking and looked down at the smart, yet short, boy.

"It's not your fault! It slipped. Get over it!"

"But—"

"No buts! It was all in the past. The girls were being stubborn, they all are. You and Tracey were the ones to realize it right away by yourselves! Quit blaming yourself for it and apologize when we find him!"

"But—"

"We WILL find him! No matter what, he will forgive you and understand. You're one of his BEST friends! He CAN'T stay mad at you." Of course, Max is right.

Brock smiled. "Thank you, Max."

Max grinned. "Come on; let's get back to our room. We need to sleep if we're going to get to Mt. Coronet."

Brock smiled again. He gave one last look up at the sky, only to see a shooting star. He quickly made a wish then followed Max down to their room.

Little did they know, one more person in their group was awake.

Misty sat on one of the railings in the front of the ship, dangling her feet. She was too thinking of the raven-haired boy she knew so well. She was closing her eyes and quietly singing.

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
_

She was thinking of how she met, how she fished him out of the water that very day. She thought of how he stole her bike just to help his Pikachu by getting to the Pokemon Center as fast as possible.

She remembered all the things he did to make her feel a way; how annoying he could be, how she always smacked him in the head, how he comforted her when she was sad, how he always tried his best to help, how he made her feel by being himself.

_You look at me, I look away  
_

Out traveling together on the road all the time with Brock, he would look at her as if to say something, but she'd only look away to hide that she was scared, to hide her blush.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you  
_

She loved him. Countless times she had tried to tell him that she loved him, to tell him how she felt. Something would always get in the way. She had tried so many times; when they were walking with Brock in the lead, when they were setting up camp, at night before bed, whenever they were alone, whenever there was a chance.

_I practice all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

She had come so close a few times, like when he caught her one night singing this very song. She was just too afraid to admit it; she didn't want to lose his friendship.

_I look at you, you look away_

Sometimes it looked like he was going to say something, but would turn away whenever she was about to try and admit her love. She had always wondered what he was going to say.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you  
_

So many memories she had of the one boy her heart longed for. Did he change at all? What was he like now? Would she ever see him again? She remembered his smile, his brightening personality, how he always thought about others. She remembered his determination. She remembered… the way he looked before he disappeared. It haunted her. It scared her so much. His face was plastered in her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

_Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see  
_

She couldn't help but wonder if he ever loved her, or if he did, does he still? She'd always shake away the feeling, knowing he was a dense child and probably would always be. Still, there was hope.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you  
_

It was always so hard to admit it. She regretted leaving him. She had talked to him a few times as he continued his journey through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, but each time came rarer and rarer. It hurt her. She felt jealous of the girls who traveled with him, feeling they may take his heart, but now sees it's not the case. She wished to travel with him again, but didn't have an excuse like she did when her bike was still ruined.

Months had passed since the huge fight. Yes, she was annoyed and angry. She blamed it on Ash, it was usually his fault. She had gotten a call from Brock that Ash was missing, hasn't returned since that day. She never answered back, hanging the phone up. She had locked herself in her room and cried, still blaming Ash for her emotions. She was stubborn, but sad.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you_

I love you

She stared up at the moon, wondering if he was looking up at the same moon at this moment. She was mesmerized, wanting to just stay at the spot and look at the moon. Yet, she felt tired. Knowing better, she went down to the room she shared with May and Dawn. The girls all shared one room, three of the ones competing shared one (Ritchie had joined the group) and Tracey shared one, and Max and Brock had one.

Quietly, she opened the door to her room and slipped in.

The room was dark, only the moonlight was shinning through the porthole and on her bed. On the immediate left and right of the small room were two bunk beds; the pillows were on the sides closest to her. May and Dawn shared the bunk on her left. The ceiling and the carpet, though shadowed because of night, were both light blue. On the left and right walls, just past the bunk beds were two rooms; the left had a closet for those staying on the ship for more than a day or two and the left was a white bathroom. The last wall, the one she was facing, had two white shelves that went to the ceiling with cabinets on the bottom. In between the two and under the porthole was an area with blue padding and pillows to sit and read. All of the bedrooms on the ship were pretty much the same.

Misty laid her backpack on the bottom bunk with the other's stuff, taking out a picture, and climbed to the top of her bunk and got under the blue sheets. She immediately fell asleep. The picture was held tightly in her hands; in it was Togetic when she was a baby Togepi.

May was on the bottom bunk, drooling. Her bandana was off and she was currently dreaming of what she'd do the next day with her boyfriend, Bryan, who could be heard snoring from the room on the left of theirs.

Dawn was sleeping with Piplup on the top bunk, her hat and everything she put in her hair was off. She, unlike May, was thinking of Ash and what she said that very day, five years ago. She too, like Misty, had a crush on Ash. She had it since she met him, but only truly realized it when Lyra mentioned something about it when stuck in the power plant. She, unlike everyone else there that day, got over her regrets, although Misty's more stubborn, and followed her infamous quote 'No need to worry'.

In the room to their left, Tracey and Gary shared the left bunk. Everyone's stuff was piled on the pad.

Tracey was currently drawing pokemon in his sleep, a frequent habit he's been doing for ages. One time, Gary and the others had stuck a pen in his hands while he slept and a pad of paper under it, and he drew a Jigglypuff singing.

Gary was battling Ash in his dreams and remembering their childhood. He absentmindedly touched his half of their pokeball in his sleep.

In the other bunk, Ritchie was on the top in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

However, Bryan was sprawled across the bed with the covers half on him and he was snoring loudly. He and May were right next to each other, separated by the wall. They both were dreaming about the same thing, besides food and battles. On his stomach was his Lucario, his very first pokemon, who was also snoring.

On the right of the girls' room, Brock and Max had regular beds and were both thinking of Ash. However, the second Brock's mind drifted to girls he's met; the Joys, Jennys, Alice, other pretty girls, Key… Crogunk appeared out of his pokeball.

In the morning, Gary was the first up. Stretching he looked to see he was the only one up. It was ten in the morning and the boat would dock soon. Plus, breakfast would end.

"Hey, get up," he shouted, kinking the top bunk. Tracey, who was still drawing in his sleep, fell to the ground with a thud and woke up. Ritchie couldn't help but tiredly laugh as he yawned. For some reason, Bryan wasn't up.

Gary frowned at the resemblance he had to Ash. "If only Pikachu was here," he muttered. Now all the boys laughed.

Gary tossed his pokeball in the air and called out Electrivire.

"Shock him awake," Gary said, then stressed, "Lightly."

The three boys quickly left so Electrivire could comply.

Gary went to the girls' room and knocked hard on the door. "Get up."

Both Brock and Max were already ready to leave, so no one needed to get them up.

It took a while, but the girls were up too.

Just then, Bryan, now ready, stumbled in. "Who gave me the wake up call," he asked, swaying left and right.

The boys all pointed to Gary.

Bryan punched him in the arm. "Thanks a lot," he grumbled. May went up to him and dragged him to get breakfast.

"Don't mention it," Gary grinned.

The others snickered.

"Come on," Max then said, "By the time we get there, there won't be any food left."

* * *

Scene skip ~ I don't want to describe how ravenous some ate and I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to be told either.

* * *

The nine friends stood on the deck of the ship together in the sun. It was twelve noon and Sinnoh was coming up into view.

"It's so great to be home," Dawn said cheerfully, "I missed this place."

"Same here," Brock agreed, "Sinnoh's a great region."

"The air's so fresh," Ritchie commented, "Right, Sparky?"

The Pikachu on Ritchie's shoulder squeaked in delight.

Misty leaned over the railing and looking at the water. "It's beautiful, I don't see any pollution."

The ship's horn blared as the ship pulled into; in their case, Dawn's Mom.

"Hello, dear," she called out, waving.

"Mom!" Dawn ran to her and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, honey."

Dawn pulled out of the embrace. "These are some of my friends," she said, then muttering, "Some of Ash's too."

"Nice to meet you," her mom greeted, "It's nice to see you again, Brock."

"Same here, Johanna," he said back, "This is Gary, Ritchie, May's brother, Max, Misty, and May's boyfriend, Bryan."

Johanna smiled. "Are you all competing in this new International League?"

"No, Mom," Dawn replied, "Only Gary, Ritchie, Max, and Bryan are."

"What about Ash," she asked.

"Mom," Dawn hissed, but then her voice became gentler, "Remember?"

Johanna blinked. "Oh that's right, sorry."

"Its okay, Mrs. Berlitz," Gary piped in.

Johanna smiled. "What about contests?"

Dawn smiled. "May and I as always!"

Johanna then turned to Misty. "What about you?"

Misty scoffed. "I don't like contests that much. I'm not really interested."

"Sorry, Mom," Dawn explained, "Misty is in to battles. She's the leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto, just like Brock is, or was, in Pewter City."

Johanna shrugged it off. "So Brock, are you still trying to be a Pokemon breeder?"

Brock shook his head. "More like Pokemon Doctor."

She then turned to Tracey. "What about you?"

"I'm a Pokemon Observer," he said, "I study pokemon and sketch them."

Johanna nodded. "Would all of you like to stay at our house for the night? You can't get to Mt. Coronet by the time the sun goes down."

They all shrugged.

"Sure," Bryan exclaimed, "That way I can train my pokemon more before the battle!"

Everyone smiled as they left for Twinleaf Town. His resemblance to Ash was, as Mr. Sukizo would say, 'remarkable'.

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. In one day I made the longest chapter of this story. :)

**Next Chapter**

On the Road Again- We now switch back to our main trio…


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I get quick reviews…

Disclaimer: Define fanfiction.

On The Road Again

Last night…

Key couldn't help but stare out the window at the moon, deep in thought. She did this often, especially when she couldn't sleep.

"_I wonder if Ash will ever truly be the same…"_

She turned to look at Ash and Paul who were currently on the roof.

"_I heard they were enemies. Reggie told me they were alike in some ways and had the same goals, but had different views on things. It's hard to imagine now…"_

Burying her head in her pillow, Key fell fast asleep.

On the roof, both Ash and Paul looked down at the window to see Key was asleep; Pikachu was sleeping with her, having been tired and waited too long for Ash. They then laid back and looked up at the moon.

Ash, without looking at Paul, asked him, "Do you remember this very night, a month or two before we met Key?"

Paul chuckled.

"I see you do," Ash simply said, a straight face plastered on him.

"How could I forget," Paul grinned, "You had to be the usual idiot and get us lost, again."

Ash punched him in the arm. "Au contraire, 'Dark' Shinji, I believe it was you who got us lost."

Paul scoffed. "Since when do you speak French?"

Ash punched him in the arm again.

"Okay, okay," Paul breathed, raising his hands in defense, "I'll stop."

"Good."

"I remember… that was the day Infernape lost control for some reason and it took both of us to control him."

Ash smirked. "Infernape finally got back at you for abandoning him, plus you actually helped me for once."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I remember you also nearly poisoned me to death by trying to cook."

"Hey, you were no better either," Ash shot back.

"I remember the first time Key tried your food, she felt sick and nearly passed out."

"No she didn't," Ash argued, "She smiled and told me it was okay. I just needed to work on it."

Paul smiled. "She was trying to be polite. Plus, she's a good actor. She pretty much gagged after you left for more firewood and looked paler."

"So…you…ugh, I really was that bad."

Paul laughed at his old rival's defeat.

"Remember the old ghost legends Key would tell us about?"

Ash sat up fast and turned to Paul.

"What, are you afraid," he asked casually.

Ash shook his head. "I haven't heard them for a long time. They were great ghost stories."

Paul nodded. "Yeah…"

Down below, in the large field where all the pokemon were, minus Pikachu, all the pokemon sat in groups, talking.

The rest of Paul's other pokemon were here; Granbull, Zangoose, Meditite, Toxicroak, Breloom, Jynx, Froslass, Sneasel, Klang, Sheildon, and a Starly.

Group one consisted of Venusaur, Heracross who was sucking on Venusaur's flower as always, Meganium, the Torterras, Mewtwo, Tauros, Jynx, Breloom, Butterfree, Paul's Umbreon, and Key's Leafeon, Spring (Spring Blossom).

Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the two trainers on the roof. "As much as they say they're not alike," he said telepathically (I'll ease off bold letters since I'm translating what the pokemon are saying), "They both are in many ways."

Most in his group nodded.

"Both are great trainers, strong, brave," Spring Blossom started.

"Not to mention previously horrible cooks," Ash's Torterra added, causing everyone in their group to laugh.

"Eh," Heracross shrugged, "Who needs it. I already have a sweet nectar goldmine. Talk about good eats!"

"Get off," Venusaur hissed, shaking the giant beetle off of his flower.

Spring Blossom giggled.

Umbreon smiled at her as she giggled, blushing, but he quickly turned away.

"Why are you so addicted to his flower," she asked.

Heracross shrugged, "Why are youz so addicted to yours?"

Spring hit him over the head.

Paul's Torterra grunted. "Kids these days, those two are so naïve."

This caused both pokemon to turn to him and shout, "Am/z not!"

Meganium was just staring up lovingly to Ash. _"At least with all of those girls gone, I have no competition."_

"I wouldn't think about that,"Mewtwo replied, causing her to jump and turn. Everyone snickered as she grew red.

"You creep! No eavesdropping on my thoughts!"

Again, they all laughed.

Tauros snorted, making heart eyes. "Oh is little Maggie thinking about her Ashwie again," he teased.

Meganium slapped him with her vine.

"Watch it bull—"

"I think you need to leave her alone," Butterfree jumped in quickly, "Love is a thing everyone should be free to have."

"I agree with the little darling," Jynx jumped in. Most silently groaned; she was nice and all, but she was annoying at times and reminded everyone of a kinder Pokemon-version of Cruella de Vil.

Breloom scoffed, hanging back a little off from the group. He wasn't much of a talker, but loved to tick people off.

In another group, Kingler, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Staraptor, Floatzel, Blastoise, Lapras, the Lucarios (Ash's is Blade, Paul's is Steel, Key's is Dusk), Vaporeon, Azurill, and Milotic all sat far back in a lake. Since Lapras was stuck in a pool, they all wanted to keep her company. The three Lucarios all sat on the edge of the water, dangling their feet, and the flying pokemon were on Lapras's shell.

"And so I said—"

Feraligatr was interrupted by the Lucarios suddenly laughing hard. Their group all look at them confused.

"What's up with you guys," Blastoise asked.

Dusk waved her hands, trying to control her laughter. "I-It's n-n-nothing!" She and the others break down in more uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Vaporeon, otherwise known as Symphony, commented.

Crawdaunt held his claws up to his head like he was concentrating and closed his eyes. "I am sensing you three have a laughing diseasse."

At this, the others laughed.

"AH! I caught the disease!" Azurill started crying.

The bird pokemon started comforting the worried little pokemon.

Blade grinned. "It's just the others."

Milotic hit the back of the two boys' and the one girl's heads with her tail. "Quit eavesdropping!"

"We're not," Steel shouted.

"Then what do you call listening to others' thoughts," Floatzel shot.

Dusk shrugged. "They have loud thoughts."

At this, everybody couldn't help but laugh.

Lapras and Kingler both said at the same time, "You know that's right!" This resulted in more laughter.

Another group was stationed in the dark forest, away from the noise. Mismagius, Dusknoir, Spiritomb, Darkrai, Espeon, Charizard, Dragonite, Electivire, Sceptile, Gardevoir, and Mew were all there.

"Is anyone else worried about our mistress," Gardevoir asked calmly, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

"Well of course I am," Mismagius said, "Jolteon and I were her first pokemon."

At this, everyone perked up.

"Really," Dusknoir asked, "What was her past like?"

Darkrai crossed his arms, shaking his head in disagreement. "We mustn't intrude on something personal. We should ask Key first."

Most pokemon agreed.

"Can you at weast tell us what Keke-san was like," Mew asked, "To you guys?"

Mismagius sighed. "We don't remember much, just a few bits and pieces. Sorry."

Sceptile shrugged. "It's okay, it's not like it matters."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter," Electrivire shouted, inching towards the green lizard.

"What I mean is," Sceptile started.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past if you look towards the future," Charizard interrupted. The looks he got showed their surprise.

The last group was closer to the first, but far enough so they were easy to ignore, except when they laughed. It was made of the rest.

Most of them were gathered on Snorlax's belly, talking and listening to his words of 'wisdom'. In other words, they laughed at the random things he said in his sleep. That all ended… when Snorlax rolled over.

* * *

In the morning, Ash, Paul, and Key all said their goodbyes to the soon-to-be married couple. They had already seen the massive dent in the yard from Snorlax sleeping on the others pretty much all night. For them to recover, the three took six pokemon each that were NOT in that group. Luckily, that included their usual transportation.

Ash chose Pikachu of course, as well as Sceptile, Charizard, Floatzel, Lucario, and Mewtwo.

Paul chose Electrvire, Lucario, Umbreon, Torterra, Dragonite, and Breloom.

Key chose Sazandora, Mew, Ditto, Lucario, Mismagius, Spiritomb, and Spring Blossom.

When they were out of town, Paul asked, "How are we going to get to the gym; walking, flying, or hijacking motorcycles?"

Pikachu snickered when Paul got jabbed in the arm from Key's elbow.

"That's not funny," she hissed.

"Walking." Ash was already several feet away when he said this. Both ran down the path, heading towards Hearthome City.

"So what's the plan," Key asked.

Paul answered, "Go to Hearthome City by foot then make a beeline into the forest and up the mountain."

"I'm guessing it was Danny's idea to have those competing climb it," Ash commented.

Paul rolled his eyes.

Key walked ahead of them scoffing, her arms behind her head. "Don't know, don't care. Just come on!"

The two of them ran after her down the road to Hearthome.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. A lot of interruptions have happened where I couldn't type. As always, constructive criticism and suggestions are accepted. I will not always do suggestions or do them exactly if they don't work out and such…


End file.
